List of Nicholas and the Super Show episodes
Here are a list of episodes in Nicholas and the Super Show. Current ones Season 1 |6a |12,000 Page Book in the Lake |March 29, 2019 |Another woodland school ride. About a book with 12,000 pages. Rick Garrett use to say it's about millions and millions of pages. |- | |6b |Michael's Bad Habit |March 29, 2019 |Michael wants to stop playing his lips. |- | |6c |Dark Lava Chocolate |March 30, 2019 |Nicholas and Brandon wants to eat their favorite dessert. |- | |7a |Making an Infobox |March 31, 2019 |Nicholas goes to The Woodshop to draw a map but he was sick, so he had to go to the nurse, but he was still drawing a map. But the map disappeared as an error, so he had to go home early. !!!WAIT!!! Maybe it because of the coughs that way going to be all over the map! So THATS why it displayed OR disappeared AS an EPPOP!!! You know what?!? WHY?!? Because liquid will break the map OVER and OVER!!! GOODBYE!!! |- | |8 |The Fire |April 2, 2019 |Nicholas Garrett was sleeping until midnight, because he was seeing the fire and the thunderstorm go by. In the late morning, Nicholas was finding out that the fire has been gone, but the fire did stop but everybody can't step in the fire, even the Tunadog, but he did due to the fire proof. However, the fire proof thing are going to think that we don't care all the time! However, we are saying we care all the time! All The Time!! ALL THE TIME!!! |- | |9 |Life in Freestate |April 4, 2019 |Nicholas makes a radio station, WHDF (108.9 FM) at the beginning, then goes to the airport next, then comes back to pick up his grandfather at his house, then goes to the airport again, which was the first time being stormed. However, Nicholas can fly from the airport down to his hometown at the end. Wait, Maybe there are REALLY magic powers for him to fly his way ALLLLLL until the End-of-the-Line! The End-of-the-Line is REALLY scarier than the Mario Line! |- | |10 |Painting Drama |April 10, 2019 |Nicholas Garrett goes to the art class to create a drawing on the drawing paper about drama. While other else's students did more than Nicholas did. Nicholas only did 30% of his drama, but it was okay in the later on. It was only as high as 99.5% of artwork. But, at the end of the episode, Nicholas said "Hey you! Wanna fight?" |- | |11 |The Roadtrip |April 17, 2019 |Nicholas Garrett journeys a road trip to New Desertville, Washington to Southbury, Florida, which is all of I-22. He has to take a car on the trip because his horse is busy looking at telephone poles. |- | |12 |The Roadtrip 2 |April 20, 2019 |The family goes to Lakewood Condos for the field trip. Then, there was a building in the middle of the road, which was an unnamed jewish wedding, the family spent there for about 35 minutes, then the roadtrip went next. Nicholas Garrett and his grandfather went to see the The Big Arch, and then in the next few minutes on Interstate-22, there was Longmeadow Hotel and The Great Factory, and at the evening, the roadtrip was done. But Nicholas Garrett saw one last thing, the Buckingham Castle. |- | |13 |Woodland School 2 |April 22, 2019 |Due to the weather in South Africa, it was stormy during 12 at noon, then Nicholas and his family went to the gas station, then went storming again at the end at 4 in the afternoon. |- | |14 |Woodland School 3 |April 22, 2019 |Nicholas Garrett missed the bus because he wanted to do some things really badly, so he had to wait for another 2 hours before he can get picked up with Rick Garrett with Rick Garrett's Car the vehicle. |- | |15 |The Sick Map |April 25, 2019 |Nicholas Garrett plans a roadtrip from Florida to Virginia and going more northern. Then he saw a man named Charleyyy and he wants to give out Charlies for Easter Night! Every Easter Night, there are invisible people who keep on saying Hallelujah! Why? Because it's all about life! Why did this happen? Look there, these are the people who keep stealing the words from the world! They don't exist anymore! |- | |16 |The Cat |May 1, 2019 |Nicholas and his Grandpa were with Anthony Clemens and Michael Clemens to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Woodland Fest, in Watertown, Freestate where the Watertown Market is at the episode name "The Tornado". But at home, during the late night, Nicholas, Anthony, Michael, and his grandpa got home, and the time later than that, is when Nicholas, Anthony, and Michael found a cat in the cabinet. |- | |17 |Jewish Cake |May 2, 2019 |Nicholas Garrett was worried about the stormy weather, so the weather began to start storming, but before it stormed, Gail Rinaldi bought some Jewish Cake in the Jewish-Hebrew Countries. Which began to storm when they got to a jewish house to celebrate Kwanzaa Day in South Africa! Which was false in May, while the place took place in October of 2018. |- | |18 |Nicholas goes to the Chapel |May 2, 2019 |Nicholas goes to Woodland School during Physical Education, until he was late at home, and he missed the bus during dismissal. There were only 3 students left, and it was 8:00 PM and Nicholas' Dad picked him up about almost 7 hours later than his usual time at the bus. After the bus, a bird got hit by a plane that looks like a BAT!!! BAT stands for Bart at Tennis! |- | |19 |Freetime |May 4, 2019 |Patrick Star was walking down the scary road, where the abandoned houses were, and went to a gold road, but Nicholas thought it was a dream so now it was time for Freetime Activities. |- | |20 |Valentine's Day Card |May 6, 2019 |Nicholas mentioned if he can buy some cards, and his grandpa mentioned if he can go to the pharmacy to pick up his candies. |} Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Upcoming ones Category:Lists Category:Nicholas and the Super Show